


Lotus

by countrysundae



Series: Ancient Hybrid Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Shifter, ancient hybrid series, cute hyungwon, fluffy hyungwon, hybrid hyungwon, hyeonmu, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x ancient hybrid series, shifter Hyungwon, turtle - Freeform, turtle hybrid hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: Should you just let nature run its course with this off colored reptile or should you do the right thing and help it? Should you meddle in helping a creature you knew nothing about? Where would you even take it? What if it was already dead? Could your conscious be clean if you don’t help the little creature?





	Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> *Warnings!: Nothing really. Cursing. Mentions of naked men, blood, being attacked, surgery, and scary beasts from ancient Korea.

“There!” You exclaim, wiping your brow with the back of your forearm, avoiding your dirt filled glove in the process. You remove your sun hat and muddy, mulch filled gloves and inch your way back over to your lemonade pitcher waiting for you under the umbrella on the brick patio. You had spent more than half of your day working on moving your lilacs around in your cozy garden for the wilting flowers to have more of a chance closer to your homestead - you hope with a little shade next to the tulips they will start thriving instead of keeling over.

 

You look around at your lush garden full of bright colors from every angle. The flowers you’ve tended to for years were in full bloom and it brought a proud smile to your face. Colors of vivid gold and healthy bright green in the patch in the corner by your pond signaling that moving them last year was a smart choice for them to sprout and grow more and more by the day. You scan you little section of daylilies waving and swaying in the soft late spring breeze blowing on through the plants of the fenced in utopia you have created.

 

You were so content. No, wait. Beyond content was more like it.

 

It warmed your heart to know that you were finally doing something you have always wanted to do and your efforts were flourishing nicely. Your whole life didn’t have to be in vain, after all.

 

You took your ex-husband’s money from the divorce. From all the pain and suffering he put you through, you deserve it. You left the county quickly and retired early - really early - in your life and moved into a little cottage in the middle of nowhere. You were sick of the lights, the fame, the other women, the drugs, the lying that came along with the famous actor that was Johnny Suh.

 

You were the naive trophy wife. That was what all the gossip magazines and tabloids called you. ‘Suh’s Sorry Wife’. The sparkling jewel upon his crooked crown. The tainted drink before bed so he could pound whatever drug or whatever woman (or you’ve heard men have come forward too, but, you could never trust what someone says on the internet these days) was in your shared bed at night.

 

You had loved Johnny since you first met him in college. You knew it from the get go that he was destined to be a star. His acting abilities far outshined any rookie on the big screen. He was going places, and you as his meak girlfriend who wanted to be a botanist, you wanted to go with him. Like a moth to a flame, you were drawn to the handsome, cat-like man, and honestly, could you blame yourself? You got married right after college on a whim as Johnny signed a contract to a big movie agent all in the same day. What was supposed to be the happiest day of your life soon became the day you regretted big time with every fiber of your being.

 

At first, the parties and the lights and all the famous stars you both would meet was astounding. You were starstruck at all the flashing glitz and glamour that the entertainment industry was selling to you. It was only the bright, rose-colored curtain in front of the darkness that lurked beyond the veil. Not everything was what it seemed. Your husband being the number one culprit of falling prey into the pit of the ring-around that was the industry’s more racy clutches.

 

You never knew if Johnny was telling the truth still to this day, but, the pictures and the DNA found under his nails that were not yours certainly proved that he was more than guilty of at least cheating. He was so good at acting - so good, in fact, that’s why you had no idea if what he was selling you was worth buying. He had begged you to take him back several times before he signed the divorce papers, crying and sniveling on the telephone. It really broke you to know that he was upset about losing you. Or was he? Has he ever even loved you like he said he does?

 

These things you didn’t know and didn’t want to know anymore.

 

You’ve moved on from the events that happened last year and thankfully you felt like yourself again - pre-Johnny. You were content and happy now and that’s all that mattered. Away from people, the red carpet, and from the glamorous lifestyle you thought you’d always craved - realizing it was more than you bargained for.

 

You shake your head, willing away those creeping and lingering thoughts. The day was too beautiful to spend worrying about your ex-husband.

 

A gleam of the sun beaming off the surface the body of water in the middle of the pond suddenly caught your attention, earning a small smile to creep up your face.

 

You walk back over to the little pond you have set up in the middle of your garden, the glittering water filtering through each other put you at ease instantly. You dip your fingertips in the middle of the pond, your ministrations made the green pads quake with the waves of disturbance. You were too concerned with the greenery in your life to even try and put fish in your pond, you feared for the worst that they would not make it. Your green thumb might not transcend to the land of the living creatures. You don’t know why, but, the pool full of lily pads and lotus flowers on the surface made your heart leap. You loved plants and flowers with all your might, but, lotus flowers tickled you silly in a way no other blooming creation of god’s green earth could.

 

You catch something pale and tiny in the middle of the biggest and freshest of all the pinkened silk feeling petals. You squint your eyes in confusion, pulling the pad closer gently as to not disturb whatever was hiding in the soft bloom. It looked like a hard surface, a shell almost, with lines running vertically and horizontally along the sturdy plane. It was as white as snow, you cock your head to the side as you question yourself internally what it could honestly be. You see fours sets of legs poking out of the hard thing in the middle of the pink flower. Your eyes expand in shock, realizing what it is finally.

 

A turtle!

 

You gasp, jerking the lily pad closer to your face. You gulp some saliva down hard, breath hitching immediately when you see the trickle of blood staining the inside of the flower, running from its mouth in a slow procession.

 

You freeze up.

 

Should you just let nature run its course with this off colored reptile or should you do the right thing and help it? Should you meddle in helping a creature you knew nothing about? Where would you even take it? What if it was already dead? Could your conscious be clean if you don’t help the little creature?

 

Your head was swimming with so many questions, it was hard to process what was happening. You didn’t even realize you were headed inside to grab a small tupperware container to house the little creature. You didn’t even know why you were pulling your gardening gloves back on and placing the turtle that barely stirred inside, not caring about the blood of the dying reptile smeared across your expensive clothing items. Your mind was a blur when you started your car and wheeled out of the driveway. The town passes you by in a flicker of moving lights and vehicles. You didn’t know you were rushing into the vet office in the little town you live in until the receptionist was forcing you to sit down in the waiting area, prying the plastic from your grip and screeching for the animal doctor.

 

You look down at your gloves, the red blood from the pale reptile already dried on the strawberry print. You were trembling and rightfully so.

 

You didn’t know how you got here and what prompted you to do this. You just knew you needed to take care of the dying turtle. Even if it was just a small, insignificant turtle. You feel better, relieved even knowing that you had at least done the right thing (you think) by bringing it here. You did what you could. And you were content with that.

 

“Miss?” Your head snaps up as the vet looks down his glasses at you. He gives a half smile and you feel you stomach drop to the floor, your mouth running dry. Oh, no. “We have to start the surgery on his windpipe, there’s something stuck in there. It might cost -“

 

“Please, just save him.” You plead with the tired looking vet. “He deserves to live no matter what. I’ll pay whatever.”

 

————

 

“Good morning, Sheldon!” You chuckle, opening your shade in your kitchen, talking to your little friend in the aquarium in the corner. He blinks, poking his out from the water dish he was busying himself with. You smile at him while you wait for your coffee to brew.

 

You were so happy your little reptile had pulled through, only a little gold rock stuck in his throat, cutting the skin inside of his body, he was so dehydrated, ending up to your pad probably in search of water, not being able to drink any because of the tiny piece lodged in his throat.

 

Your vet was luckily very well versed in reptiles and birds, much to your delight. You decided to keep a watch on the turtle while he recovered, knowing that he probably couldn’t return to the wild and that made you incredibly sad. You didn’t want to uproot him from nature and his true home, but, you didn’t want him to die.

 

The bill wasn’t as much as you expected, thankfully. Truth be told, you think the people at the office took pity on you because of how stunned and shocked you were entering their business and not being able to function properly. You acted purely on instinct instead of logic, but still, you were more than happy that you had. The vet stating that he would have passed if he wasn’t brought in sooner.

 

A long list given to you by your favorite vet, Mr. Lee, and a trip to the pet supplies store later, you had everything ready in your home. And really, thank goodness for the internet in these times of need! Turtle care 101 videos, tutorials, essays, books even were right at your disposal. Thankfully it didn’t seem too overly complicated so you were able to accommodate your new reptile safely home the next day. It was the end of the week now and you were so happy that the little turtle, which you have named Sheldon, was healing and swimming around lazily in his tank which you tried to mimic Mother Nature as best as you could.

 

You pour yourself of the bitter bean water as you watch the turtle climb out of the water to look at you with his rich eyes. You raise an eyebrow over your cup. “What kind of turtle are you buddy?” You chuckle to yourself as you bend over the glass to see him. He looks up at you, blinking slow, as a turtle does. He opens and closes his mouth equally slow as you watch him over your cup again.

 

The vet could not identify your species of turtle nor could any of the sites you have visited about turtles could. His coloring was completely pale - an off white color all around his body - except for the top of his head that looked like it was brushed over lightly with a pink color. He was probably a mutant in his species or something, his coloring was something that of an albino, but his eyes didn’t fit the bill for some reason. His eyes were a rich dark chocolate which were extremely expressive even though he was only a little reptile. It was like he understood and comprehended what you were saying. Whatever was the case with Sheldon, you knew had helped a special tiny turtle and you were content with that.

 

Honestly, it was a little odd having a little living being in the house with you. You were one hundred percent a selfish human. You just never fathomed taking care of another creature in your whole life again. Your ex-husband was the only animal you had ever dealt with and you didn’t think you could stomach another. You were surprised he survived and seemed to be recovering nicely though. Maybe you were better at this than you give yourself credit for.

 

“You want some grapes?” You ask him and you swear the reptile bobs its head up and down. You smile, setting down your empty cup by the sink and fishing some grapes right out of the bag in your fridge, and placed some of the fruit in his food dish in the large tank taking up your whole counter space practically. He rushes over to the other side, closer to the heat lamp, excited for his treat no doubt. Just as you are pulling out of his tank after depositing nature’s candy, Sheldon bites your pinky knuckle.

 

“Ouch!” You retract your hand immediately, rushing your sink to wash the reddening wound, flicking the faucet handle on as you grab some dish soap. “Dude, Sheldon, what the fuck!?” You exclaim. You couldn’t believe it! Didn’t he know not to bite the hand that feeds him!? What a little stink! He’s never shown any aggression before so you weren’t sure if he was just crabby in the mornings like you or he’s decided he didn’t like you anymore - you couldn’t tell.

 

“My name isn’t Sheldon.” Comes a low, lazy drawl from behind you.

 

CRACK.

 

You freeze.

 

“It’s Hyungwon.”

 

The only sound in your kitchen was the water from the faucet washing away your blood that was still running out of your split skin on your finger. Your heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to combust or catch fire from the friction happening while it was trapped in your chest. Blood rising and pooling in your ears, making you hear the ocean many miles away like it was sloshing to shore right behind you.

 

CRACK.

 

That sounds like glass breaking. What is happening?

 

You question yourself if someone is breaking in your house, busting through the windows like they were paper and you gulp hearing the material start to split again from somewhere behind you. This isn’t good, you think to yourself, panicking slightly, waiting for the worst to happen to you. So, you decide to be bold and act on intuition instead of logic

 

You whip your body around to face the voice in question, seeing a tall, lanky, and naked man emerge from the your fish tank where your turtle should be, though, his pale body nowhere in plain sight. Instead, the tall man with pastel pink strands bends as he almost hits his head on your ceiling, stepping down on to the kitchen counter and climbing down to face you in all his naked, stranger danger glory. He smiles softly at you

 

What the fuck?

 

“Who-who the fuck are you!?” You screech, shutting off the water, throwing a sponge in the direction of the man in a pathetic attempt to defend yourself. He catches the damp cleaning item with ease, rich brown eyes never leaving yours, only narrowing as he further narrows his eyes in your direction. You see a healing wound on his neck, stitched close, but looking like it was healing nonetheless.

 

“You shouldn’t curse at a god.” The long drawl belongs to this man you realize as he continues to watch you with narrowed vision..

 

“Get out of my house!” You scream, throwing a metal spoon from your drying rack behind your rigid frame at his face. He manages to catch the eating utensil too, sighing in annoyance at your attitude with his intrusion. “GET OUT!” You scream out, eyes blown wide and chest heaving as you scan your tank for your little turtle.

 

“As you wish, human.” Human? What a fucking weirdo you think as your nostrils flare at his stupid response. His gaze softens for the briefest of moments before it is quickly replaced with a spark of something incredibly dark behind his chocolate eyes. He turns, showing you the muscular back muscles curving into two round cheeks of his ass. You blush as he turns to you over his shoulder, catching your traveling gaze in his rich one. “But, you are coming with me.” He lifts his arm in front of his body, you watch like you are caught in a trance as he slowly snaps his fingers.

 

It happens so incredibly fast you are sure you’ve gotten whiplash from the jerking movements.

 

A huge, black hole appears in your kitchen and he walks through in all his naked glory. His pale figure disappears, being swallowed alive by the gaping pit of darkness looking more than sinister in your tiny countryside kitchen. As soon as his heel leaves your hardwood floor you are thrust forward by an invisible force, pulling you into the darkness right behind the pink haired man.

 

You scream, sheer terror flooding your senses. You’ve never been so scared in your life. You could not imagine the events you’ve found yourself thrown right in the middle of currently. One of which was being pulled into the darkness by the invisible leash you have on yourself right now. The other that the man was glowing, a golden hazy hue all round his naked form, lighting the path on the unknown direction you are being pulled in right now. It was as if your feet were made of clouds, you couldn’t get a footing on the invisible ground he was sauntering down.

 

“Hello!?” You yell at the tall male in front of you. “Where are we going? What is happening?” Your terror filled tone shrieks into the darkness, echoing all around you.

 

“You told me to get out, so I did.” He responds in a cold tone, not turning behind to look behind his shoulder to your floating form. “I’m taking you to my palace for repayment of my debt to you.”

 

You are dead. You’ve died. Your coffee was poisoned. Your turtle bite was poisonous you theorize with yourself as to why you are hallucinating, knowing full well that the turtle you have was not deadly in the slightest, but fuck, did it hurt when he bit you. You glance down to your pinky where Sheldon had bitten you and softly gasp.

 

A tiny, thin, almost completely transparent red string was tied around your pinkie, winding around your torso, legs and feet and looping several times around and around. Your eyes trace the thread all the way back to his pinkie.

 

Your stomach drops. No way. Johnny has told you several times about the red string of fate story. You never figured it was real. You thought it was cute, sappy story for lovers and romantics. You never in a million years dreamed it was real.

 

“Who-who are you?” Your once loud and overwhelmingly terrified voice was now maybe a whisper, if that even.

 

“Hyeonmu.” He stops walking, the thread unwinding from your feet and setting you down to the glass floor he was walking along. “A turtle god from the other side.” Flashes of gold and black burst forth in front of him and all of a sudden the world you were completely shrouded in blackness opens up in color, revealing a grand golden gate to a giant palace right in front of your eyes. It glittered and gleamed like nothing you had ever seen, the sparkling jewelry your ex-husband had gotten you could not compare to the pillars of gold that stretched for miles beyond the monstrous gate. “But, call me Hyungwon.” He turns to you then, clothed completely from head to toe in traditional red robes, smirk on his puffy lips as he watches you.

 

“What?” You look at him in bewilderment, standing in front of his home in sleeping shorts and an old band t-shirt, feeling so vulnerable for some reason.

 

The gate opens slowly, as creatures of all shapes and sizes pour out of the castle of gold to come greet the tall, old-world looking man. Bringing your arms over your elbows and covering your chest, you watch the handfuls of people bow in his presence before he chuckles and tells them to get up. His gaze and his voice is soft as he address the questions of the shorter people circled around him, not one of them coming close to his height.

 

Questions and comments fly out of the crowds mouths. “Where have you been Hyeonmu-sunbaenim? Are you hungry great Hyeonmu-sunbaenim? Can I get you some wine Hyeonmu-sunbaenim? You’ve been gone for so long sire! You should rest sire! Why is there a cut on your neck? Do you desire anything Hyeonmu-sunbaenim?” It was an endless slew of pleasing questions for the tall deity in front of them. You roll your eyes when a soft voice asks if he needs “comfort” coming from a woman with cat-like ears protruding from her black hair.

 

He raises an arm slowly with a wry smile on his lips, silencing them in one go with a small wave of his hand. “Please prepare a feast.” He turns his steely gaze right towards your eyes, ticking his head slightly to the side. “I will tell you all in the hall. And please, prepare my room for my bride and get her ready for the feast she’s had a long journey.” He gestures to you with another lazy wave of his elegantly robed hands.

 

All at once, the eyes of all the people praising the deity snap to see you - some practically breaking their necks to meet your awestruck, less impressive gaze.

 

Your jaw hits the floor, unhinging at his words as the people collectively leave his side to flit and fret about you. “What!?” You shriek as he snaps his fingers, smirk appearing on his smooth features as slowly walks back through another open portal, leaving you alone in this strange and new place.

 

“Hyungwon!” You yell for him as you get pushed up the wide steps of the palace, hands all over your body as they shove you into a room full of bathing products, you barely getting a peak at the lavish decor on the inside of the golden building. An old wooden tub sat in the middle of the room and you turn to the two ladies with mouse ears and whiskers, look of fright draining the color of your face. “Please, no.”

 

They both shrug their shoulders and exchange a knowing glance. “I remember the night when I got married.” The older looking mouse-woman sighs as she places a divider in front of the two of them, letting you strip peacefully, which you still refuse to do.

 

“I’m not getting married.” You scoff, smelling the various looking potions and lotions in jars. “I’ve already walked down the aisle, I don’t need to do that again, especially with someone who was my turtle this morning.” You snort again looking for a way out of this ridiculous place and away from these ludicrous people. You walk around the corner of the room a little bit more after their silence hanging in the air, making you uncomfortable. “Who is he anyways?”

 

The two mice women have had enough of your stalling, pulling the divider back and tugging your pajamas clean off your body. You yelp as they pick you up and drop you in the warm of the tub as if you were a mere rag doll and not a full grown, adult woman.

 

“Hyeonmu-sunbaenim is one of the four God’s here in the other side.” The young mouse lady starts to clip your toenails while the older one pours more water on your head, starting to shampoo and beautify you. “He is the black turtle god of the north.” She starts massaging your head roughly, working the rose scented suds into your sensitive scalp, though you don’t complain, they would just ignore you anyways you think. “Jimin- sunbaenim the white tiger god to the east, Taehyung-sunbaenim the vermillion bird god to the south, and Yoongi-sunbaenim the azure dragon god to the west are the other four gods of the land beyond yours. They all have different purposes and powers being called upon by humans and creatures of the other side alike. Hyeonmu-sunbaenim was called to the land of the living a week and a half ago, disappearing virtually. They say he was vanquishing the great gold bulgasari tribe of the Black Forest who have been laying terror to your land as well as ours for some time now. You can imagine our surprise when he turns up at his own doorstep today, especially with that gash on his neck, red string of fate tied to a human, but we are glad he is back.”

 

Her nails feel heavenly raking through your hair as she tells the tale of the man Hyungwon. You recognize the Black Forest being close to the town you reside in, everyone saying to stay away and that it was haunted. They finish with you in the wooden tub, but the pampering continues as they rub lotions and scents all over your naked body. You can’t say you were comfortable having two strange people rub their hands over your body, you haven’t consented to this, but, you haven’t been touched in any capacity - romantically and platonically - in such a long time. This was a weird massage and you will allow it for the time being.

 

“Can you tell me more about him?” You ask the mouse ladies as one starts to twist and braid your hair while the other wraps your slicked up body in traditional looking white silk robes. “Is he nice?”

 

They both laugh outwardly, pausing their actions briefly. “Oh, yes!” The younger one says tying chords around your waist. “He’s very kind, gentle, though he represents winter so please don’t take it personally if he comes off aloof or cold.” You feel like you can barely breathe with how tight the bindings of the clothing was. “Hyeonmu-sunbaenim is serious sometimes but he is very silly more times than not. Though most times he’s almost too shy for his own good.”

 

“A stark contrast from the tiger god.” The older one snorts. “He knows he’s hot stuff.” They chuckle to themselves as they adorn your hair with tiny pressed cherry blossom flowers into your plaited hair.

 

“He’s never been married?” You query further, wanting to know everything there is to know about your “future husband”.

 

They shake their heads in unison, you watch them prepare you in the giant mirror that hangs in the other corner of the yellow room. Never. He’s never shown a lick of interest in anything other than protecting people and being a just being of light.” The older mouse says very seriously, making you question if she would give your ex a run for his dirty money. Her face lights up as she appears in front of you suddenly, painting your face with different brushes. “So, we are very happy he has chosen someone finally.”

 

“You must have done something incredible for him to notice you.” The younger giggles, smiling at you warmly.

 

“I just…I mean, I guess, I saved his life…?” You stutter out, granting shocked gasps out from the two mice. They bow to you as unit, knees hitting the floor in a rush. “Oh!” You exclaim as they stay hunched over in silence. “You can get up?” You kinda tell them, not realizing why they would bow to a simple human.

 

“Here, you are considered holy - a god yourself - if you risk your life for a god.” The older lady says, smiling at you with a tender gaze. You were about to tell them that you just drove him to the vet when your attention is pulled from your thoughts.

 

A knock is heard at the door and the ladies usher you back out the way you came in, forcefully and in a flash.

 

You are whisked away by a bullfrog man, the mice ladies trailing behind you as you climb a grand set of stairs in the middle of what looks like the lobby of the palace. Sitting at the top of the red velvet carpeted stairs is the dark haired woman with cat ears, glowering her green eyes down at you in disgust.

 

“Move, Hani.” The man croaks, puffing his chest out as she just sits there looking at you with a narrowed gaze, tail swinging behind her in agitation. “I won’t ask again.” He growls out low in warning for her to remove herself from the path.”

 

“A shame isn’t it girls that a human will never look half as good as I will in those robes as I would have.” She clicks her tongue, standing up and turning in one go as black massive hole is formed right in front for her cat nose, your “future husband” emerging from the depths, looking around in a slow motion. You were coming to terms and realizing that he was truly a turtle in every sense of the being, never doing anything fast…except bringing you here to wed you…that was a little more than fast.

 

“Ah, Hani,” The turtle god drawls, looking at her cat-like form in front of him. You can see her visibly light up and you get a little salty that he probably doesn’t even know your name, but, he knows hers.

 

“Yes sire?” She twitches her tail, probably trying to block you from view as he smiles warily. The way she purrs her words really agitate you again, you roll your eyes as she leans her body closer to his half concealed frame.

 

“They need you in the kitchen.” He smiles then peaks around her defeated, crestfallen form to beckon you coward with the stroke of his long fingers through the air. “I wanted to escort you in to the feast myself.” He explains, while your body starts to float up the few last stairs towards your red string bound man. You pass the cat lady on the way up and you swear she hisses or curses at you under her breath on her way away from the turtle deity.

 

He flashes you his teeth as your feet gingerly press to the ground once more with you, pulling you inside the depths of the black pit once more. This time he holds out a hand for you to take instead of walking in front of you. His hand is so much bigger than yours and by far much softer than your petite looking paws in his. You both walk in silence, you mostly being unsure what to say in this alone time with the god man. He stops you after a few more seconds pass, turning to face you fully, looking down at you with such soft hues, it made your heart leap surprisingly.

 

“I’m sorry I bit you.” He says softly, gaze still watching you intently, but nothing serious laced in his eyes, only his tone. “I…I just knew I wanted to be tied to you.” His gaze drops to your concealed feet, the invisible floor more interesting than you face it seemed. “When I bit you and bonded us, I saw that you had been wed to someone before.” He can’t look at you as he says this. “I just wanted to make you mine, the prospect of you even being up for anyone else’s taking just…” The turtle god inhales sharply, still not being able to meet your gaze. “I don’t want to force you into this.” He brings his eyes up to you and you can tell behind his usual stoic or emotionless face he’s shown you so far, you can tell he carries the weight of his feelings in his eyes.

 

“I-I-“ you stutter out, mouth opening and closing in shock. “I need some time to think about this.” You reaffirm your feelings solidly out loud as he nods in understanding more than disappointment you hope.

 

“I know that it probably seems silly that I want to repay my debt for life I owe to you with marriage, but, it’s all I have.” He squeezes your tiny hands gently. “And it’s all I want to do with you.” Your heart was swelling with the words of this beautiful man in front of you, looking at him with a giant smile that graces your lips.

 

“I didn’t perform the surgery.” You snort out and he gives a tiny half smile at your joke.

 

“If you didn’t act quickly and have taken me to the doctor, I would have died.” His thumbs trace slow circles on the tops on your hands as he speaks, looking inside your soul with his intense gaze. “Though I am a god, I can be killed. Especially in my weakened turtle state.” He explains to you in the middle of the darkness. The glow around his body was like a warm halo and you wanted to revel in it as long as you could.

 

“Is that why they call you the turtle god?” You ask am he gives another half smile.

 

He shakes his head slightly, pink tresses moving with his small action. “No.” He stifles a laugh, you realize his voice is light and soft though on the more gravely side. “That was my weakened form. This is my concealed form, in my holy human body. When I am myself, my true self, I am over twelve stories high.”

 

Your eyebrows shoot to your forehead as take in the information he’s just given you. “Will you show me one day?” You ask, feeling bold all of a sudden.

 

He gives you a smoldering, melt worthy smile down at your smaller figure. “Anything for you, my queen.”

 

His words send a shiver down your spine as he drops one of your hands and continues to walk towards what you assume is the feast.

 

—————

 

At the feast, you were truly treated nothing less than a queen.

 

Your plate was never empty nor your goblet never empty, always filled to the top with wine and you seriously question yourself if you were okay with the glitz and glamour treatment right now. Did you want to be wrapped up in the traditional ways of this palace, feeling more like royalty than a celebrity. Currently sat next to the most beautiful man in whatever universe you had been pulled into, feeling your alcoholic grape juice a little too much, you turn to see him continuously shoveling food into his trap and you laugh openly at the sight.

 

“Slow down!” You gently scold him, touching the hem of his robe that was ghosting his plate dangerously close.

 

He looks at you as he munches on a chicken breast, deadpan expression as he then morphes his face into a silly smile.

 

You continue to joke and make lighthearted conversation the whole night, feeling more and more comfortable with this being of extreme being of power looking like an absolute awkward dork sat at the head table. He truly was growing on you and it warmed your drunk heart a little more with each of his conversation starters or weird things he does while eating. You never felt like he was reaching or trying to be someone he was not, maybe because he was already a god be didn’t feel the need to act like something or someone else entirely. It was wildly refreshing and you really appreciated his semi-sassy approach to his staff with his witty banter.

 

This felt oddly comfortable. And - truth be told - you were loving every second of it.

 

The animal hybrid staff all collect your plates while dessert is being served individually on new silver platters by the troph full. Your belly was full but you eyed the beautiful sugary confectionery treats with child-like greed, wanting nothing more than to sink your teeth in the tarts that were presented right in front of you by no other than the cat-lady herself.

 

“I made these especially for you, sire.” She says, twirling her hair around her fingers, tail going a million miles a minute. Her green eyes were set ablaze looking at him, waiting for him to taste her creation she had “slaved” over. The urge to roll your eyeballs out of your head was strong but you instead played nice and scooted closer to your future husband to be.

 

He picks up a fork slowly, giving a nod and a dry smile in her direction as he injects his utensil in the fluffy raspberry looking concoction. You see some leaves adorning the plate, looking like she had spent the time to make her presentation perfect for the turtle god she clearly adores. More than adores at this point, you’re sure. He scoops some up with a berry on top of his silver fork, bringing it to his mouth slowly before your eyes snap back to the leaves and the berry about to enter your kings cavern.

 

Your eyes grow wide as you recognize the plant about to pass through the Gods puffy lips. Oh, my gosh…

 

“Stop!”

 

You stand abruptly, pushing the back of your chair out in a heated flash, and smack the dessert clean out of his hands. The sea of servants and friends stop mingling and working to stare at you, hearing the fork from the gods mouth clattering to the ground.

 

It’s deadly silent in here as everyone looks at the silly human in the room.

 

He looks up at your form with a bemused look from his seat in his chair, eyebrows knit in confusion as his rich orbs flick back and forth between your own. He opens his mouth to chastise you but you know this plant. You weren’t sure if creatures from the otherside could actually eat the bearings from the plant you steer clear of, but, you didn’t want to risk it. You’d rather look like a fool than have a dead god on your hands.

 

You turn and snatch a leaf right off the silver platter holding it up to the silent crowd. “This is belladonna.” You thrust it in the flowering cat ladies face. “Also known as deadly nightshade.” The deity starts to rise off to the side of you, the glint of anger in his eye. “Ingesting any part of the plant means certain death for the victim.”

 

The whole hall is in a burning, ringing silence, the woman across the table is staring at you with so much white-hot unadulterated anger you think a hole is being burned on your forehead with the intense stare she’s giving out right now.

 

“Guards-” Hyungwon starts to say before he is cut off.

 

“You stupid bitch!” She lunges - not at you though, but, at your future husband. “If I can’t have him, no one can!” Her claws become instantly super sharp and extended as she pulls her hand back, ready to strike a blow, to mark his pretty face. Her green eyes flash red in anger and black hair started to sprout out of her face, as she zooms forward in an attempt to strike your king.

 

Not on your watch.

 

You put your body directly in front of the turtle god on instinct, shielding him from the sharp nails puncturing your palms you have held up in a pathetic attempt to protect you, going right through your delicate human flesh.

 

You were not content letting this man die, albeit you knew nothing about him, but, you wanted to. You wanted to know everything about him. You wanted to be content by his side above all else. You couldn’t say you would do this for Johnny because you probably wouldn’t. Was it the red string that made you rush to protect him a second time? Was it your bond? You were uncertain as your blood drips from the hole that’s open and gapping in both palms and your vision spots black and white around the edges.

 

The cat lady hisses, red eyes gleaming at the stupid human trying to block her kill. Her sharp hand rears back to strike another blow but her cat-body is pushed back by an intense wind from behind you. You turn your face as you wobble back and forth on your feet, unable to fathom the craziness that has been happening to you right now.

 

Your eyes bulge out of their sockets at the sight.

 

It’s Hyungwon, you know this for sure, but, he is morphing into a giant black turtle god, his original form, growing and towering over you in the hall. He was glowing an intense gold and black color, transforming back into his original form. His legs were thicker than any tree you’ve ever seen with your two eyes and his body longer than a football field at least. You’ve never seen anything like it, in your wildest dreams you could never imagine it, and you weren’t sure if you fathom being wed to such a magnificent beast. A large black dragon floats through the hall wrapping around him, snaking and weaving through the air, ready to strike the cat-lady down if necessary - being his sword essentially. 

 

“LEAVE HANI.” His echoing god-like voice booms out from above you as he stands over your leaning form to protect you. “YOU ARE BANISHED FROM THE NORTHERN GATE.” He stomps one of his back feet in response, making the hall quake with his single action. You fall to your knees, body rapt with pain finally, your adrenaline high dying down for you to really feel the sting that was biting through your open flesh. “LEAVE!” He bellows once more as she returns to her meak, kitten-like self in a flash. Her black ears press flat to her head and she looks like she is about to cry as she shuffles out of the glittering golden hall, not willing to argue with such a gigantic and terrifying power of the god any further. You roll on your back, your breathing turning shallow as you can barely keep it together - physically and mentally - any further.

 

“My queen!” The two mouse ladies squeak coming to your aide as the looming presence that was Hyungwon starts to slowly transform back into his human form, shrinking at a slow pace. You see the dragon skate through the sky of the hall once more, exiting as quickly as he came. You give a small smile as the two ladies blurry faces are replaced by the angelic god that was to be your future husband.

 

“Y/n!” He glows brightly, a surge of warmth flooding your senses, feeling so relieved that he was here beside you.

 

“Y-You know my-y name.” You cough out. His worried expression turns soft, his rich eyes looking at you with such a burning affection you’ve never received from anyone. “And-d you’re naked-d again-n.”

 

“My love.” He purrs, touching his long fingers to your open wounds on your palms. His faint glow grows brighter and stronger as he does this and the warmth continues to spread throughout your entire body. “You’ve protected me twice now.” He soothes, coming to cup your face gingerly with one of his healing hands. “What are we going to do with you?” He chuckles softly leaning in to take in your face more. “Since you’ve saved this god several times, I’m bestowing the power of creation in your palms. My gift to you for your undying service to saving me, my human.”

 

“You mean, your queen.” You whisper up to his heavenly face, giving a small smile up to your god.

 

He looks taken aback, mouth parting in shock as he leans in to kiss you as fast as he can, puffy lips molding into yours gently. You feel like you really are in heaven as the sea of animal people cheer and shout in glee at the two of you kissing on the great halls floor. He is slow and sweet, nothing rough or soft as he presses his warm flesh into you with tentative delight.

 

He parts the kiss and touches your foreheads together, a large, shy smile on his wonderful lips. “Are you sure? This was very fast, today, all of this.” He cups your cheeks with both hands, chocolate eyes darting between both of your eyes back and forth in a quick fashion.

 

You laugh, wide smile of your own coming out to play as you give him a hearty laugh. “I’m sure.” You giggle, flashing him a dangerous, wild look. “Or should I say, I do?”

 

His soft expression morphs into something equally knowing, understanding glossing over his face. “I shall bring you flowers here and build a garden with you, my queen.”

 

Your heart skips several beats, looking at the man you wanted spend every second of your new life with was holding you so tenderly and dear like he could never get enough of you. And you had an inkling that you felt the same. You smile up to him, nuzzling your noses together as you spoke softly, affirming your feelings for him and the crowd of animal creatures, “The only thing I ever want in this world and the next is you and a lotus flower.”

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS! This is the end of the ancient hybrid series! I hope you have enjoyed your time here with the Monsta X boys and I appreciate your feedback! I'll be writing for them more in the future! Thank you so much again, everyone, who's made it this far! Ya'll are my stars in my sky! Thank you! <333


End file.
